Ma vie Mon amour Ma malediction
by Rubyy chan to Oota chan
Summary: "Dés maintenant et jusqu'à la fin des temps... Oui tu es son cœur et il est le tien, relié par le fil rouge du destin..." Qui a dit que les anges et les démons n'existaient pas?


**Prologue**

«_ Pourquoi toutes ces larmes ?  
Tout ira très bien  
Déposes ta main dans ma main.  
J'écarterais pour toi tous les dangers  
Ne pleure pas je suis là._

Tu es si forte, et si fragile,  
Viens dans mes bras, je te ferais un nid  
Ce lien qui nous lie ;  
ne cassera pas  
Ne pleure pas je suis là.

Car tu vis dans mon cœur,  
Oui tu vis dans mon cœur  
Dès maintenant et  
jusqu'à la fin des temps ,

Tu vis dans mon cœur,  
Qu'importe leurs discours,  
Tu vivras dans mon cœur

Toujours...

Toujours... »

Il était une fois... Non. L'histoire ne commence pas comme cela et elle n'a rien d'un conte. Les légendes au fond, ne sont-elles pas des vérités cachées, oubliées et transformées ? Les légendes sont sombres, torturées, font mal au cœur, effraient mais quand personne ne sait qu'elles sont vraies, il n'y a pas de problèmes. Et pourtant, elles sont sans doute véridiques. Qui sait si le loup-garou n'existe pas en vrai, si le kraken ne nage pas dans les eaux glacés des îles du Nord, si chaque mois les sorcières de tout les pays ne réunissent pas pour faire le bilan de leur activités ? Mais remontons plus loin dans le temps, à une époque où le Paradis et l'Enfer n'existait pas en tant que tel mais où les forces obscures et divines s'affrontaient déjà. Écoutez l'histoire d'un amour déchiré par le tabou et l'interdit, par la différence et la nature. Il est dit qu'il y a bien longtemps, deux anges et deux démons commirent l'irréparable. Le premier ange tomba amoureux d'une simple humaine et de leur union, naquirent deux enfants, deux jumeaux à la pureté, au physique, à la bonté et à la grâce digne de leur angélique père. Le premier démon, quant à lui fit exactement la même erreur, à l'exception près qu'il ne ressentait aucun amour mais un profond sentiment de désir. La jeune humaine enfanta, elle aussi, deux jumeaux, aussi beaux que dangereux tel leur démoniaque géniteur.

Pour le deuxième ange et le deuxième démon,... les choses furent légèrement plus complexes et le destin encore plus horrible qu'avec le plus triste des amours impossibles humains. Ils furent bien tous deux victime d'un amour interdit... mais leur cœur ô combien cruel choisi leur ennemi naturel. Ils tombèrent amoureux l'un de l'autre. Leur amour ne dura qu'une seule et unique nuit, dont il se souviendrait alors que leur corps déchus se désintégraient en un tourbillon de plumes duveteuses pour l'ange, dans des langues de feu pour le démon… mais cette nuit suffit à faire naître deux enfants, jumeaux également. Les deux êtres les plus puissants que cette terre eut à porter un jour...puisqu'ils étaient un parfait mélange du chaos et de la pureté.

On ne sut pas comment mais ces trois paires de jumeaux finirent par être réunis. Certains supposèrent que ce fut par le biais de deux êtres jumeaux hybrides aux origines inconnues mais .. personne ne sut jamais le fin mot de l'histoire.

Quoi qu'il en soit, lorsque les plus jeunes eurent atteins l'âge de 16 ans, les plus grandes forces du ciel et de l'enfer décidèrent par crainte de les maudire. Car chacun des jumeaux était invincible lorsqu'il se trouvait en présence de leur frère ou sœur. Et de peur que cette force ne se retourne un jour contre le « système » en place, ils ne trouvèrent aucun autre moyen que celui de les séparer, tout en les laissant ensemble. Ignoble malédiction, souffrance que d'être avec sa moitié sans pour autant l'être, déchirement infini en punition d'une chose dont ils n'étaient pas responsables !

Le groupe de huit individu fut donc frappé de la malédiction suivante :

« _Vous, enfants divins et maudis ! À la fois crains et respectés, vous qui êtes la moitié de deux personnes ré-assemblés ! Vous dont la puissance effraie les plus robustes, vous qui ne pouvez vivre sans votre autre moitié, nous vous condamnons, par ce pacte signé entre la noirceur des pécheurs et de la violence et la blancheur de la sainteté et de la miséricorde , pour chacune de vos vies, un calvaire différent ! mais pourtant tellement semblable... Le jour bête... la nuit homme... Le jour homme, la nuit bête... Vous aurez pour mission de guider les cœurs égarés ! et plus jamais vous ne pourrez serrer dans vos bras le corps de votre moitié. Ceci est notre verdict, votre châtiment pour votre existence !_ »

Et depuis ce jour fatidique, les quatre couples de jumeaux ne se quittèrent plus jamais. Et à chacune des vies qu'ils vécurent, ils furent en charge d'un couple d'âmes sœurs... et d'un seul. Des humains totalement normaux qui généralement ne prirent les pauvres hybrides que pour de simples amis qui les avaient aidé dans leur relation amoureuse.

Jusqu'à ce que, 2000 ans plus tard au moment de leur « renaissance », on leur attribua un couple d'âme sœurs on ne peut plus surnaturel !

C'est ainsi que Angel, et Angela Paradis, Damian et Devil Summers, Tuula et Adam Hell ainsi Terrens et Skye Dowson se virent confiés la charge de deux êtres. Isabella Swan, balançant sans cesse entre deux hommes. Jacob Black, attendant son heure, son cœur saignant en silence de voir celle qui le fait vivre préférer son ennemi.

"Dés maintenant et jusqu'à la fin des temps... Oui tu es son cœur et il est le tien, relié par le fil rouge du destin..."


End file.
